


Aot One-shots

by not_annelol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Pining, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, erens a hoe, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_annelol/pseuds/not_annelol
Summary: this is just a collection of random ships i hold near and dear to my heart LOL
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Eren Yeager/Everyone, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

hey y’all, i’m just gonna use this first chapter as kind of a warning i guess LMAO. anyways, i’m new to writing ao3 so don’t @ me in the comments.  
also, as a heads-up i’m in face-to-face school right now so i’m sorry if the updates aren’t consistent. please bare with me the best that you can and can i just say that it is WAY weirder writing like this than in wattpad. the struggle is gonna be severe🥲

and with that, try to enjoy the stories, you can recommend anything in the comments and i’ll try to do it (i probably won’t do anything with rape or non-consensual cause yk) but other than that, feel free to comment whatever. (yes you can drag me on my bad grammar and punctuation)

PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT SPELLING MISTAKES. i’ll try to reply to most of the comments

anyways, love y’all! 

-anne:).


	2. Eren x Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting out strong🧍🏻♀️. jkjk, but i lowkey hate this ship cause levi’s like 30 and eren’s a minor but that’s okay, but i also like it cause IDK. LEVIS HOT😩✋

How had Eren gotten himself into a situation like this? He was relatively careful with the exception of sometimes so this type of scenario was easy to avoid. Well at least he thought until he was actually apart of something this.

A few hours prior, he and Jean were mindlessly bickering over something small which led Jean to grab the collar of his shirt, also grasping the string that held the key. The string ripped and the key went flying into Captain Levi's office.

Talk about unlucky.

Of all people, it had to be the one who despised him the most.

So here Eren was, tightly sandwiched between the floor and the underside of Levi's desk. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his back hunched over, beginning to slightly ache. His hand was clasped over his mouth to contain his breathing so that Levi wouldn't see him and so that he wouldn't have to explain what he was doing under his desk.

Eren squeezed his eyes as the sound of heavy boot steps seemed to echo around the bare room. The footsteps suddenly came to a stop.

Eren dared to open his eyes realizing they had stopped right in front of where he was hunched over.

"Come out, brat. Now." Eren winced at the familiar, demanding voice.

_He's playing with me. Right?_

Eren thought to himself, staying in the same spot, too afraid to move an inch.

"Don't make me drag you out, Jaeger."

Eren dropped his gaze to the floor in defeat as he crawled out from under the desk. He was immediately met with a strike to the face, making him fall backwards.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Levi said placing his boot on Eren's chest. He leaned forward and pressed down, digging the grooves of his boot into Eren's skin.

"Answer me." Levi twisted his foot, pinching Eren's skin under his boot.

"I lost something and I was looking for it." Eren admitted, looking up at Levi.

"Mhm hm." Levi removed his foot and took a step back. "Stand up."

Eren obeyed and got up to his feet.

"This is the second time I've caught you snooping around in my office. Didn't I tell you the last time to not come in here again?" Levi making a tsk-ing sound as he walked over to his desk. He sat down and crossed his legs.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Do I have to put a fucking leash on you?"

A deep crimson flushed his cheeks, making Eren look away from Levi's stare.

"No, sir."

"So I'm going to ask you one more time. What were you really doing in my office?" Levi asked, putting emphasis on 'really'. Eren adverted his eyes down again, hiding them under his brunette bangs. He nervously fidgeted with his fingers before giving a proper answer.

"Me and Jean were arguing and he grabbed my shirt which made the string around my neck rip so the key that was on the string flew into your office and now I can't find it." Eren answered quietly.

"Hm. You're very careless." Levi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Ok," Levi paused for a moment. "leave now." He said bluntly. Eren opened his mouth to oblige but with one glare from Levi, he obeyed and walked out of the office.

"You may come back later." Levi said once Eren was almost out of earshot.

Eren nodded and continued to walk with his head down.

"Did you find your precious key?" Jean taunted.

"Fuck off, horse face."

"I was just asking, damn." Jean mumbled to himself, turning away from the boy. Eren clenched his jaw tightly before flipping Jean off and walking down the hall and to his room.

"Goddamnit." Eren said, frustratedly. He flopped down on his bed and buried his face into the dirty, yellow stained mattress.

"Are you alright?" Mikasa asked quietly from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He wasn't fine. He wanted to beat Captain Levi senseless for hitting him like that and then just kicking him out.

"Dinner will be served soon, so go wash up." Mikasa said before getting up to her feet and leaving the boys room. He grunted in response and sighed into the thin pillow. 

* _Around 1 or 2 am_ *

Eren slowly walked down the hallway, his feet dragging against the wood. After trudging down the hall, which seemed to take forever, he arrived in front of Levi's office for the second time that day. He knocked twice before waiting for a response. When there wasn't one, he huffed before knocking again, louder this time.

"I swear to god." Eren cursed under his breath as he stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Levi opened the door abruptly and looked at Eren. His white dress shirt was wrinkled, the top 3 buttons were unbuttoned and his sleeves were messily rolled up to his elbows.

Eren looked down at the slightly shorter male, his eyes gravitating towards the exposed skin of his chest. Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy before stepping aside and letting him in.

He looks really tired.

Eren thought to himself as he stepped into his Captains room.

"Just find your key and get out." Levi waved his hand at Eren before collapsing onto the couch.

Eren nodded slightly and glanced around the room, noticing the opened whiskey bottle and the glass on his desk.

Eren quickly scanned the room, suddenly feeling Levi's harsh gaze on him. Suddenly feeling like a burden; he got down on his hands and knees to peer under Levi's bed and desk. He crawled over to the couch and awkwardly stopped in front of Levi.

"Can you move your feet. I want to look under the couch." He mumbled. Levi lifted his feet up and rested them on Eren's back, causing a grunting noise to escape his throat.

"You make a good foot rest." Levi taunted. Eren ignored his comment and continued to look around under the couch.

Found it.

The golden key was lodged back against the wall.

Eren flattened his chest against the wooden floor and reached under the couch, his hips still raised in the air.

"Hm," Levi scoffed as he watched Eren wiggle his hips a bit as he tried to fit his arm under the couch to retrieve the key.

Eren pulled out from under the couch, key in hand and sat in front of Levi on his knees.

"Found it." He beamed.

"What're you trying to do, Eren?" Levi asked him, suddenly standing to his feet and moving his boot to his lower abdomen. He pressed roughly, making Eren fall onto his back, his legs spreading around Levi's leg. He propped himself up on his elbows as he tilted his head to the side and gave Levi a confused look.

"What?" Eren mumbled.

"Don't play dumb with me." Levi retorted harshly. He moved his boot down to Eren's crotch and twisted his foot, slightly rubbing his clothed member.

Eren gasped at the sudden friction.

"Sir," Levi pushed down harder. "I- I don't know what you're talking about." Eren struggled to get a proper sentence out.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" Levi lowered his gaze as a grin pulled at the corner of his lips. He removed his foot and bent down to lean into Eren's ear.

"I've seen the way you look at me during training. You think I don't notice the way you sway your hips a little harder while walking past me like a fucking school girl." Levi whispered deeply in his ear.

Eren shivered under the warm breath of Levi. His voice was like honey and Eren couldn't get enough.

"No, I don't." Eren mindlessly let the lie slip from his lips. He knew he did small things like that on purpose to attract Levi's attention.

"Uh huh, what about how you arch your back when you lean across the table?" Eren could hear the smile on his lips as Levi teased him.

"Or what about how you just had your back arched and your ass in the air while 'looking for your key'?" Levi gently bit Eren's earlobe, listening to the rapid breaths coming from the boy.

"Hm?" Levi moved down to lay soft kisses on Eren's neck. He drug his tongue from under Eren's ear, down to his pressure point. Levi could feel Eren's heart beat on his lips.

"You're begging to be fucked by me, aren't you?" Levi wrapped his fingers around Eren's jaw and titled it towards him, catching his eyes. Eren avoided eye contact immediately and adverted his gaze to Levi's shirt.

Levi swiped his thumb across Eren's lower lip, pulling it down a bit. He slid the tip into Eren's mouth and watched as the boy looked up at him while he slightly sucked his thumb.

"Are you attracted to any of the other boys like this?" Eren asked, moving his hands down to Eren's hips. He rested his left hand on Eren's hip as his right hand drifts towards his crotch.

"Answer me." Eren's face turned red once again, an embarrassing blush coating his ears and cheeks.

"I- uh," Eren stuttered. "yes?" His answer came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Like who?" Eren struggled to focus on what Levi was asking him as his hands groped his slim waist. Levi positioned himself in between Eren's legs, his thighs resting on Levi's hips.

Levi wrapped his fingers around Eren's belt and slowly undid it before setting it to the side. He slipped his fingers under the waist band of his jeans and held them there as he waited for a response.

"Uhm," Eren hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Reiner."

He exhaled as Levi slid his hand into his boxers. His slender fingers carefully touching and stroking him.

"A-and Jean." Another deep exhale as Levi stroked him harder. Eren let the name of his comrads slip before he even knew what he had just confessed due to the shameless bliss that was overtaking him.

"Reiner? Even after he killed countless people and tried to kill you, you still wanna get your ass destroyed by him? You really are fucked up." The smile plastered on Levi's face widened as he watched the boys face contort into faces of pure pleasure.

Eren nodded quickly, feeling the familiar sensation beginning to from in the pit of his stomach. He thrusted his hips up a bit, wanting to feel more.

"Relax, Eren." Levi whispered as he removed his hand from Eren's erection.

Eren groaned as the heat was suddenly gone.

"What makes you attracted to them?" Levi wanted to hear more about Eren's fantasies. He slipped his fingers under his jeans again and pulled them completely off.

"Reiner has strong, big hands and a muscular body." Eren rested his head back as Levi began to touch him again.

"Mhm hm." Levi nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"And Jean," Eren thought about what he was going to say before he spoke. "Oh, Jean!" Eren gasped as Levi rubbed his thumb over his tip, swiping the pre-cum from it. "I like the way he teases me. The way he looks at me like I'm a peasant."

"You like being degraded?" Levi chuckled.

Eren nodded desperately, wanting Levi to go faster.

"You like being used, don't you?" Levi asked as he moved to get on his knees. He leaned his head down and kissed Eren's tip, swirling his tongue over the slit. Eren shuddered, sucking a harsh breath through his teeth and raised his hand to intertwine his fingers in Levi's hair.

Eren covered his mouth with his free hand to suppress his moans as Levi bobbed his head.

"S-sir," Eren's toes curled as he could feel himself closing in on his climax. "I'm gonna cum." Levi instantly pulled away again, continuing to edge him. Eren roughly exhaled and retracted his hand from Levi's hair.

"Levi," Eren looked up at him with lust filled eyes. "Please let me cum." He begged quietly.

Levi scoffed and after a moment, he took Eren's twitching cock into his hand. He began to stroke his shaft at a steady pace, silently listening to the moans and gasps coming from Eren.

"Can you imagine Reiner doing this for you as Jean fucked your weak little body?" Levi spoke lowly. "You'd like it though, wouldn't you? Getting held down and fucked by your superiors?" Levi sped up and then slowed down again, teasing the boy. "That type of shit turns you on. You like being called things like a pathetic slut. Don't you?" Levi rambled on and on, almost forgetting about the boy under him.

Eren nodded, biting his lip and bringing in finger up to his mouth to muffle his moans.

"Use your words, Eren."

"Yes, sir. It makes me hard just thinking about getting held down and fucked by someone stronger than me." Eren's legs began to shake as he thought about having an orgy with the people he calls his comrads. The thought disgusted him but also greatly turned him on.

"That's right. Getting fucked like the slut you are. Who would've known the golden boy is a cockslut?"

Eren bucked his hips up, a loud moan slipping from his throat as more pre-cum oozed from his tip.

"Have you ever done anything with Jean or Reiner?" Eren shook his head no.

"Eren. Don't lie to me." Levi demanded, lowering his head once more to lick the pre-cum that dribbled down his shaft.

"I gave Jean a blowjob last week when he couldn't sleep." Eren admitted. The fact the Levi would know most of his deepest secrets now slowly began to dawn on him as he thrusted his hips up into Levi's hand.

"Did he have a big dick?" Eren nodded. "How big?"

"9 or 10 inches." He answered quickly.

"Tell me about it. I wanna hear every last detail." Levi whispered against Eren's ear. He began to leave wet kisses along the boys skin as he struggled to form a proper sentence.

"Jean came to my room at around 2 am and he told me he couldn't sleep so I," Eren paused for a moment to re-concentrate his breathing. "I asked how I could help and he said that I could suck him off." Eren finished his explanation with another loud moan.

"Tell me more. Did you choke?" Levi felt his own pants beginning to tent as he watched the younger boy squirm under him.

"Yes, it was too big. I choked almost immediately."

"Did he throat fuck you?" Levi was getting off at the sound of Eren trying to tell him about Jean. The way he struggled to hold back moans excited him.

"Yes, I thought I was gonna pass out." Eren could feel like building sensation flow through him as Levi continued to stroke him. "But the way he moaned my name as he came down my throat made so hard." Eren bucked his hips again.

"Are you gonna do it again?" Eren hesitantly nodded. There was no reason to lie at this point. "You know that breaks the rules." Eren nodded again.

"Levi, sir, I'm gonna cum." Eren said in a breathy tone.

"Move your hand. I want them to hear your desperate moans as you cum to the thought of them fucking you." Levi quickly glided his hand up and down Eren's shaft, slowing down right as Eren hit his orgasm, driving Eren insane.

"Fuck! Sir!" Eren called out, his head falling back, eyes rolling to the back of his head and his mouth falling agape. His thighs spasmed as Levi continued to stroke him even after his climax.

"Please." He moaned, moving to grip Levi's shoulders as he rode out his orgasm.

"I would've never thought that Eren Jaeger, of all people, would like dick.” Levi began to laugh as he got to his feet. He walked over to his desk and reached into a drawer to get out hand wipes.

“Uhm, sir?” Eren eyes were focused on the bulge in Levi’s pants. “You’re hard.” He gestured towards the older man as he got up to stand on wobbling legs. 

“Do you want me to help you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, yuh 😤✋  
> (yes there’s gonna be more serious/ longer ones but i this is my first ever fic so yeah. fight me😀)


	3. Eren x Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually like this ship cause it kinda ties in with the whole “enemies to lovers” type beat. and i’m a hoe for those🥰 also just a heads-up, the italic writing is usually a thought😀👍

Eren's eyes followed the fly that buzzed around the poorly lit room, his arms moving up to cradle his head as he laid on his back. Here he was, laying awake on the thin mattress Captain Levi had provided him for the seventh night in a row.

Eren could hear the distant snores and creaks that echoed out of the other rooms.

He sighed as he adjusted his laying position, resting his right hand under the waistband of his sweatpants. He exhaled deeply, leaning his head back farther into his arm; which still cushioned his head.

"Hm," Eren groaned quietly, hesitating a moment before sliding his hand into his boxers. He loosely wrapped his fingers around his shaft and began stroking himself, mindlessly. His movements began to speed up as he soon became disgusted in himself for doing such a thing. He sighed once again and rolled onto his side.

_'I need to finish.'_ Was the only thing clouding Eren's mind as he began to gently thrust his hips into the mattress. It felt awkward at first but Eren soon found pleasure in the friction caused by the object under him.

Climax soon began to creep into the pit of his stomach, causing his breathing to become raggedy and broken.

Eren searched his mind for something to think about; something to finally push him over the edge.

_Jean Kirstein._

Images of the ash-blonde poured into his mind. Eren initially thought nothing of it, assuming his brain was just scanning through all of the faces he had seen that day.

Eren's eyebrows drew together as he was soon unable to think of anyone other than Jean. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, sucking in a harsh breath before beginning to get lost in the fantasies and scenarios that all involved that boy.

"Jean." A breathy moan escaped his throat, catching him off guard. Eren began recalling all the times he and Jean had locked eyes, the golden tint in his glare as he looked down upon Eren. His deep voice scolding him and calling him an idiot. The way his skin glistened under the suns light after completing training. A deep shiver ran down his spine as he imagined Jean's hand around his cock instead of his own. The taller boy whispering erotic things in his ear as he did so. Eren moaned into the thought and roughly ground his hips into the mattress. Images of Jean gripping his hips and pounding him into the dirt stained mattress he was lying upon flooded his mind as the familiar but distant sensation filled his lower abdomen.

"Fuck, Jean!" Eren exclaimed as he released into his hand, instantly slapping a hand over his mouth as he cursed himself for being so loud.

_Shit! What if someone heard? What if Jean heard?_

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and mentally face-palmed before wiping his hand down the side of the mattress.

He laid there a moment, his heart racing, waiting for something; anything.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Eren? Are you awake?" A quiet whisper came from the other side of the door.

Eren knew that voice. The voice that had teased him many times before. The voice that scolded him for every little thing. The voice was Jean's.

His heart pounded inside his chest as his door creaked open and footsteps entered.

"I heard you."

Eren's stomach sank.

_Do I turn around? He knows I'm awake._

Eren slowly turned onto his back, using his arms to prop himself up. He moved to lean his back against the frame of the bed, bringing in knees up to his chest.

"What exactly did you hear?"

An abrupt laugh came from the other boy as he closed the door and took a step closer to the bed.

"Oh fuck Jean! Jean! Oh Jean!" He mocked in a feminine voice.

A shameful blush spread across his cheeks as he became embarrassed.

"You must be hearing things. I'd never talk like that and especially not about you." Eren straightened his back and moved to the edge of the bed to stand up.

Jean stopped him, placing a hand on his chest and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"I liked hearing you call out my name." Jean said in a low voice, completely shifting the mood. He moved his leg in between Eren's thighs; spreading them apart. Jean ran his hands over the curves of Eren's waist and down to grip under Eren's thighs. He lifted him up a bit and moved back farther onto the bed. Eren subconsciously wrapped his legs around Jeans waist as they ended up in missionary.

"Wait, Jean." Eren stumbled over his words as the older boy slipped one of his hands under his shirt. Jean's fingers trailed over Eren's abdomen, tracing around his toned muscles and chest. He groped at the boys chest, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples.

"It makes me so hard just hearing a brat like you submit to me." Jean mumbled, dipping his head down to leave wet kisses along Eren's neck.

A dark crimson spread across Eren's cheeks and ears as Jean kissed his exposed skin.

Jean bit the skin just below his his jaw, licking and sucking at the teeth marks.

"You're gonna leave a mark." Eren whispered, gently pushing at Jean's chest.

"Shut up. I know you like it." Jean muttered quietly in his ear.

Eren turned his face away, too embarrassed to look up at the taller boy. Jean's hands roamed around Eren's hips, trailing in between his legs. His fingers grazed over the seams of his sweatpants before pulling them off in a slow manner.

Eren arched his back farther off the bed as Jean caressed his inner thighs. He then moved off of Eren and got down on his knees in front of him, Eren still laying on his back.

"Wait, no. Jean you don't have to." Eren placed a hand on Jeans shoulder as he rested his hands on Eren's thighs; keeping them apart. Jean lowered his head in between Eren's legs and lightly kissed his inner thigh. 

Jean looked up, catching Eren's eyes as he kissed down his pale skin and in towards his erection.

"I want to." Jean gently sucked on the sensitive skin, leaving a bruise. "I want to make you feel so good that you forget your name." Jean slowly dragged his tongue up Eren's shaft, leaving a trail of saliva. He wrapped his lips around his cock and gently swiped his tongue across his tip.

Eren chewed on his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

Jean removed his mouth from Eren for a moment as he brought his fingers up to Eren's lips.

"Suck."

Eren obeyed, taking Jeans fingers into his mouth and sucking on them; moving his tongue in between the digits, using a generous amount of spit. Jean looked up at him again, moving his fingers over his tongue before taking them out; a bridge of spit connecting his fingers and lips.

"Good boy." A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as he dipped his head back down to Eren's now twitching cock while his fingers teased at his entrance. Jean slowly pushed his fingers in down to the second knuckle, causing Eren to flinch.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked, wanting permission before continuing. Eren nodded, his eyes closed and his hand gripping at Jean's shoulder.

"Keep going." His whispered, bringing his other hand up to intertwine in Jean's hair. 

Jean complied and began thrusting his fingers back and forth.

Eren arched his back off the bed, moaning loudly in pleasure. Jean quickened his motion before kissing Eren's legs again.

"Jean," Eren moaned breathily. "I'm gonna cum."

They made eye contact once more as Jean grinned and began to speed up his motions. Eren could feel the pleasure begin to twist around in his stomach as he as he roughly pulled at Jean's hair.

"Jean!" Eren called out as he released onto his chest. Eren looked down at Jean with glazed over eyes. His legs parted and a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead, causing his hair to become messy and matted. His breaths were coming out in short, panting- like exhales.

"You look slutty." Jean leaned in to quickly kiss Eren before standing to his feet and untying the strings of his sweatpants. He slipped his shirt off, catching Eren's eyes before proceeding to get back onto the bed.

"Don't you think you should return the favor?" Jean rested his back up against the wall

with his legs spread and a glint in his eyes.

"Oh," Eren stuttered as he clumsily got on his hands and knees in front of Jean. "right."

Eren awkwardly leaned down to dryly kiss his semi- hard erection.

"I've never done this before." Eren admitted with a nervous laugh before Jean grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down; his hips still raised in the air.

"Try your best." Jean's grip became soft again as he began stroking Eren's hair. "No teeth." He added.

Eren hesitantly stuck his tongue out and dragged it up his shaft. He repeated this movement again before building up the courage to take the entire mass in his mouth.

Jean let out a suppressed gasp as Eren finally did so. Eren slowly but steadily began to bob his head up and down on Jean's cock, making sure to use his tongue to lick the pre-cum from his tip.

"Fuck," Jean let out another harsh breath. "are you sure this is your first time?" He commented, gently clutching onto Eren's hair again. He slightly thrusted his hips up into Eren's mouth, making him gag at the sudden object hitting the back of his throat.

Eren swallowed, causing a shudder to run down the taller males spine.

"Fuck, Eren. Do that again." He moaned deeply.

Eren obeyed; taking Jean's entire erection down his throat until the tip hit the back of his throat, making him gag and then swallow. Eren pulled away for a moment to catch his breath.

"Take a deep breath and breath through your nose." Jean told him as Eren lowered his mouth back onto his cock. He nodded before Jean grabbed his hair to hold him in place and roughly thrusted his hips up into Eren's mouth.

Eren could feel tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. He squeezed Jeans thigh, slightly digging his nails into the skin.

"Shit." Jean groaned, throwing his head back, grabbing two fistfuls of Eren's hair and pushinghim farther down onto his cock as he came. Eren choked as the warm, savory liquid shot down his throat. He quickly swallowed and pulled away from Jean before erupting in a coughing fit.

"Jesus Christ," Eren scolded, wiping tears from his eyes. "at least give me a heads up." Eren grimaced at the other boy as he continued to cough.

"Yeah, my bad. Lay on your back again."

Eren huffed before laying on his back in the middle of the bed.

Jean kneeled in between Eren's legs before rubbing his erection along Eren's. He arched his back at the sudden friction and grasped at the bed sheets.

"Is this what you want?" Jean spit into his hand before rubbing it on his cock. He teasingly slapped it across Eren's ass before lining it up with his hole.

"Yes please." Eren nodded frantically. An audible chuckle came from above him as Jean pushed his tip in.

"Relax, Eren." Jean cooed in his ear, gently resting both hands on his hips and slowly thrusted all the way in.

"Tell me when you're okay." Jean whispered as he caressed Eren's legs, leaning forward to leave soft kisses on Eren's neck.

Eren took a deep breath, his heart beating furiously as he re-focused his breathing patterns before stuttering out a quiet 'okay'.

They held eye contact as Jean slowly began to move his hips back in forth, listening to the muffled moans coming from the boy below him.

"You're so tight." Jean mumbled. Eren wrapped his legs around Jean's waist and moved his arms up around his back.

After a moment, he began to gradually speed up his thrusts, alternating between rough and gentle movements.

"Fuck!" Eren suddenly called out. Jean had just stimulated something inside him.

"Found it." Jean proudly stated before thrusting into Eren the exact same way he had just a moment ago.

"Oh, fuck! Jean!" Eren moaned loudly as Jean continuously began to hit that sensitive spot deep inside him. He dragged his hands down the other boys back, digging his fingernail into the skin and causing long, thin red marks to form across his back.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Eren could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed up chest, running his tongue over his nipple. He bit down on the sensitive bud, listening to the noise he had caused to come from Eren.

"Yes!" Eren moaned, extending his head back, mouth agape and eyes rolled back.

"Get on your hands and knees." Jean suddenly pulled out and watched as Eren switched his position. Now, the boy was bent over in front of him on all fours.

Jean kissed up Eren's back as he slowly put it in. Eren ignored the pain of the first few thrusts and focused more on the pleasure he got from Jean hitting his prostate.

"I want to hear you beg for it." Jean bit Eren's nape before sucking a hickey on the bite mark.

"Please, Jean! Harder!" Eren exclaimed, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"Shush, Eren. You don't wanna get caught do you?"

"It feels so good!" Eren ignored Jean's warning and continued at the same volume.

"You fuck me so good!" Eren dropped his chest down to the bed, his back still arched and his hips still in the air. Jean roughly gripped his hips, leaving finger prints on his skin.

A part of Eren wanted to get caught. He wanted someone to be secretly listening to him and Jean.

Eren propped himself up on his hands again before looking back at Jean.

Jean suddenly wrapped his fingers around Eren's throat and pulled him back against his chest to catch his lips against his own. Their tongues danced together as Eren began pushing back against Jean's thrusts.

"Fucking your self against my dick? You must really want it." Jean smiled against Eren's lips as Eren pulled him back into another kiss.

Jean snaked his hands around Eren's waist and moved his hands down to grasp Eren's cock in his hand. He began to slowly stroke him as they both creeped up on climax.

"I'm gonna cum." Eren mumbled.

Jean nodded in agreement.

He sped up his hand causing Eren to buck his hips against his strokes.

"Ah, fuck!" With another loud moan Eren released into Jean's hand.

Jean pushed Eren's back down into the mattress as he gripped his hips once more, his hand slick with cum.

His thrusts soon became rapid and sloppy as he felt the pleasure overtake his senses.

"Fuck." Jean groaned as he came deep inside his comrade. After a moment, Jean slowly pulled out, careful not to hurt Eren and laid down on his back, both panting heavily.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut before moving to lay down beside Jean, his legs still twitching.

"You should probably go clean up." Jean trailed his eyes up and down Eren's used body. His eyes stopping on all the marks he had left across his once smooth and pale skin.

Eren nodded before getting up on weak legs.

"Can you walk okay?"

Eren nodded once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured before pulling his boxers on and the closest shirt the had been discarded on the floor and then leaving the room to go clean himself up.

Did that seriously just happen?

Eren thought to himself as he made his way down the hall to the bathrooms. His back and ass ached and he could feel a sharp pain every time he took a step.

*A few moments later*

"Oh, you're still here?" Eren asked as he entered to room and stumbled over towards the bed. Jean rested against the wall with a lot cigarette between his lips.

_Since when does he smoke?_

Eren flopped down onto his back before exhaling deeply.

"Well you're wearing my shirt and yours doesn't fit." Jean put the cigarette out against the wall before looking over to Eren.

Eren looked down, realizing he had put on Jean's shirt instead of his own. The shirt was quite big on him, well bigger than his own.

"Oh, sorry." Eren hesitated to take the shirt off, realizing it smelled like the other boy.

Jean got to his feet and walked around to pick up his sweatpants which were balled up and discarded in the corner.

"Jean?" Eren asked nervously, his heart beginning to race in his chest again. "Could you, maybe, stay? Like the night?" A furious blush spread across his face as he became too embarrassed to even look at Jean.

"Awe," Jean cooed, shaking his sweatpants off before stepping into them. "You wanna cuddle or something?" He chuckled.

"What? No!" Eren retorted, swiftly sitting up as his face flushed out of embarrassment once more.

"I'm just kidding. Yeah, I'll sleep with you." A genuine smile plastered across his face as he laid back down beside Eren.

Eren could hear his heartbeat in his ears as Jean laid a few inches away from him.

About an hour went past and both boys still felt extremely awkward as Eren laid facing away from Jean in complete darkness.

Eren rolled over onto his other side, forgetting how close Jean was and ended up putting his leg in between Jean's and his arm across his waist. He rested his head upon the olders chest, nuzzling his face into the captivating smell that was Jean Kirstein.

Eren shrugged it off, too tired to readjust and just squeezed him tighter, pulling the warmth closer to himself.

Jean noticed the position they were in and awkwardly hesitated to put his arm around Eren before both boys fell asleep in each others arms.

(i'm ass at writing fluff)

*extra*

The Next Day

"Eren, why were you limping? Are you okay?" Mikasa asked, raising her voice over the loud conversations from down the table.

"I wasn't." Eren answered bluntly, taking a sip from his drink.

"And you have a bruise on the back of your neck. It kinda looks like someone bit you." Armin commented, touching the mark gently with his finger. Eren flinched and snapped a hand over the back of his neck.

"It's a bug bite." A blush began to creep up the back of his neck as his friends gave each other knowing looks.

*across the table*

"Why weren't you in your room this morning? Me and Sasha came to ask you something and you weren't there." Connie asked, giving him a a confused look.

"I went on a walk this morning." Jean glanced over towards Eren, grinning at the blushing boy.

"Since when do you go on walks?" Connie laughed, patting his back.

"Ouch!" Jean flinched causing Connie to give him another confused look.

"Sasha, did you see that? I smacked his back and he flinched." Sasha ignored them both and focused on eating as much as she possibly could.

"Are you hurt?" Connie asked, standing to his feet.

"No I'm fine,"

"Let me look, take your shirt off." Connie cut him off.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not taking my shirt off." Jean scolding at the boy behind him.

"Oh my God! Sasha look! He has a bunch of scratches on his back!" Connie yelled towards Sasha, attracting Eren's attention. He watched as Connie and Sasha both asked him questions while peering down the back of his shirt.

"It looks like you got attacked by a bear." Sasha mumbled.

Jean looked over towards Eren again, shaking his head. Eren just laughed as he continued to get asked questions by Armin and Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can yall please give me synonyms for words like, dick, cock, member, ass and stuff like that cause ya girls dying over here🧍🏻♀️ i’m trying not to use words like “manhood🥺” or “asshole🤪” or “penis🥰”  
> pls help.  
> i lowkey didn’t proofread this so roast me in the comments about my spelling and grammar


End file.
